Troubled Teenhood
by Hiway202
Summary: Lilly hates her parents. After Lilly attempts suicide and is rescued by a friend, she finds in suspicious that she wasn't saved by her parents, so she escapes the psych ward and runs off to find her parents. Her siblings are missing, too. And she feels it may have to do with her dad's enemies, but people are after Lilly who want to put her back in the ward and there's no escape.


**A new story. I shouldn't post this, I need to work on the stories I already have uploaded, but I got this chapter done so I decided I'd post it. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubled Teenhood<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Hidding**

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Lilith Fenton sat on her window seat in her room, staring out the window at the teenagers riding their bikes down the street. Lilly sighed. She just didn't get it. It was a beautiful spring day and she couldn't enjoy it. She was on house arrest.<p>

Lilith was more of a trouble maker. She didn't obey the rules. She snuck out after curfew. Hell, she even did drugs. Pulling pranks though, that's what she was grounded for today.

She had a reputation to hang out with the bad crowd. Every school has one. The one that does drugs, has sex, ditches class, and stays out after curfew pulling pranks around the town. Mr. Lancer, the biology teacher at her high school, Casper High, caught her toilet papering the principal's office while he was on his lunch break. That of course ended with her staying right in the room, as the bio teacher lectured her, giving her her fifth suspension of the year.

"One more time, Lillith. One more time and you get kicked out of this school forever," Mr. Lancer threatend her as he waited for Lilly's angry mother to answer the phone.

After a long car ride with her mother screaming at her, the trouble maker angerly stomped upstairs to her room, sending her dad a death glare as he left the bathroom. He looked at his beloved wife, Sam, as if saying what did she do now?

The teen now sat, plotting her revenge on her teacher. She could shoot him with ecto plasm, but she'd just get arrested, and maybe even killed, for murder.

"Excomunicate all the people!"

Lilly groans. "Shut up, Aiden!"

"Make me!" the derp obsessed boy screams back.

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"No you didn't! You said, 'Shut up, Aiden!'"

Lilith slams open her door. "Shut! Up!"

"Make me!"

Aiden didn't relies this until a few seconds after he said it, but he had made a BIG mistake.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lilly cried, pushing Aiden down the stairs. Aiden stopped himself from falling by turning into his alter ego, The Aideiny, as he called himself. His black hair turned into white, his green eyes to blue, and his yellow t-shirt with a red jacket over it and his blue jeans changed into a red jumpsuit with orange and yellow firey flames that moved.

Lilly, being smart change herself into her half ghost self as well. The sixteen year old Goth's jumpsuit was dark purple, with red and black stripes running down the side in a Goth, fashionable way. Her black hair with purple highlights turned to purple with black highlights.

"Lil! I'm sorry! I was just on my way to the Rage Club! We were going to film another improv scene, and I'm the pope!" Aiden screams, dodging his sisters ecto-plasmic blasts.

"I don't care!" Lil screams, shooting a few more purple blasts at the twelve year old boy.

Aiden puts up a blue shield, forcing the blasts back at his sister.

The two kids then hear feet pounding on the stairs. They exchange horrified looks, for they know they're going to get introuble for fighting inside without there being a villain.

They quickly transform into their human self, and Lilly runs into her room, so she won't get introuble. But, it turns out, it was just the rest of their siblings, Arianna and Ashley.

Arianna has brown hair, the prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen (and they're natural) and is a complete girly-girl.

Ashley, however, is a tomboy, but has the same hair and eye color as Arianna. The two are identical twins, one year younger than 12 year old Aiden.

"What are you guys doing?" they ask at the same time stairing at there brother. "And come out, Lilith. We know you were just out here!"

Lilly opens her door and together the four of them get in a huge fight. It involves all of their ghost powers. In fact, they're so involved in the fight, they don't even hear their parents come up stairs.

"What's going on?" Danny, their dad, asks. Their mother, Sam, nods in agreement.

"We were just, uh, practicing?" Arianna tries. Her mom raises an eyebrow at her daughter. There is a nervous laugh from her other twin.

"Is this how you think you can use your ghost powers? Have I not trained you right?" their dad asks.

"You have," Aiden says.

"We're just not using them right," says Ashley.

"Can I hear an appology from you?"

"Sorry," they say. Well, Lilly doesn't.

"Lilly, can I hear an appology?"

"No."

"Thank you, you three can go. Lillith, I really nead an appology. I need to know you won't do this again."

"Fine, I'm sorry. And I hate you." And I run in my room and close the door.

I hide out in my room all week, not coming out once. I have snacks and water in there so I'm fine. I'm prepared. On the last day of my school suspension I deside I just can't stand Mom and Dad anymore. They haven't come to check on me at all this week. So I go into my bathroom and I break apart my razor. I hold my arm under warm water making deep cuts.

And I slowly bleed out.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Lilly what have you done?<strong>

**Let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
